This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major goals of this project are to correlate bulk tissue mechanics with local micro-environment mechanics in engineered ECM tissues. specific use at LFD - Use of reflection confocal and SIM-FCS software to look at correlations along and between fibers, as well as matrix deformation by cells over time.